Songs For Cedric
by AccioTimeTurner
Summary: Luna remembers Cedric.   Rated T just to be safe. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! So I'm back on FF-dot-net with a new pen name. I _used_ to write stories for Naruto, but now I write stories for (obviously) Harry Potter. This fic is mainly about Luna and Cedric's relationship in Luna's flashbacks. Every chapter relates to a song. Hope you'll like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Wish I did, but we can't always get what we want, can we?**

* * *

><p>-<em>Prologue-<em>

It was a peaceful night at the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She gazed at the stars, her silvery grey eyes welling up with tears. It is unlike her to be like this; she was usually happy, smiling. But because of what happened, it was almost as if she lost herself. She lost herself when she lost him. _'If only we had more time.'_ she thought, as tears ran down her cheeks.


	2. I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift owns this song. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

'_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you'<em>

It was the summer before Luna's third year at Hogwarts. Her father knocked on her door.

"Luna, pumpkin, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, dad, I'm coming!" She answered. She gave her hair one last brush and stood up. She stepped out of her bedroom.

"You look ravishing, my dear!" Her father smiled.

"Thanks dad." She smiled. She wore a blue dress. They were off to the Diggorys' house, where her father's friend, Amos, was hosting a party. Luna didn't know the Diggorys very well except for the fact that they have a son named Cedric. She's seen him a couple of times at school.

When they arrived, her father introduced her to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. She shook their hands.

"What a lovely young lady!" Amos Diggory chuckled. "Hang on a minute; I'll introduce you to my son Cedric."

Then, there he was-the boy with dark hair and bright grey eyes.

"Hello, my name is Cedric." He extended a hand and smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Luna took his hand, and then he led her to the dance floor. She was amazed on how big their house was, and how beautifully it was decorated. She gazed up at Cedric. He was still smiling.

"You go to Hogwarts too, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, I've seen you a couple of times." She answered. Her voice was dreamy and light.

He was slightly taken aback by her voice. It sounded angelic. "Oh, what year are you in?"

"I'm going on my third year this September."

"Well, that's nice. I'm going on my sixth."

They danced, then ate. Luna saw her dad chatting happily with Amos and his wife, along with other guests as well. She got to know more about Cedric. He told her about quidditch ("I would _love _to ride on a broomstick!") while she told him about nargles and wrackspurts. She was happy she made a new friend.

"I really enjoyed talking to you, Cedric." She said with a dreamy expression.

"I enjoyed talking to you, too. You must have a lot of friends."

"Oh, no, I don't have any, actually."

This surprised Cedric. "There must be someone you talk too." He said with disbelief.

"I talk to them, but they don't say anything back. They just ignore me." She answered, without a trace of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Besides, I have you now as my friend." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Mr. Lovegood approached them. "Luna, it's time to go." He said.

Luna turned to Cedric. She gave him another smile. "Goodbye, Cedric. I hope I'll see you soon."

"Don't worry, you will." He winked.

She woke up the next morning and went down to have some breakfast.

Her father was already up. He was making tea.

"An owl came to deliver a note for you." He said.

Luna was surprised. Who could it be from? She took the letter from the table and read it.

_Luna,_

_Meet me Stoatshead Hill __at 3 in the afternoon. I have something to show you._

_Cedric_

She showed her father the note. Her father smiled. "You're getting along well with Cedric, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes dad! He's really nice." She grinned.

Ten minutes before three, she set off to the hill. When she arrived, she looked up at the sky. It looked peaceful and serene. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a small black figure. It came closer and closer and closer! She stared at it then she finally recognized Cedric. He was on his broomstick.

"Hi Luna" He said, grinning.

"Oh, hi Cedric! Nice broomstick." She said with a shy smile.

"I'm glad you like it, because I'm going to take you around Ottery St. Catchpole on it."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, now come on."

They zoomed around the hill. The wind was brushing through her hair. She never felt so great!

As they descended downwards, Cedric held onto her so she wouldn't fall. He caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Finally, they hit the ground.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Why haven't you rode on a broomstick before? Didn't they teach you that in your first year?" He asked.

"Well, I asked Professor Flitwick if I could trade it for Care for Magical Creatures and I was afraid of heights." She answered with her usual dreamy tone.

"Oh. Want me to teach you how to ride on your own?"

"That would be great!"

So they spent the whole afternoon flying, and it was soon getting dark.

"I think we should get back." said Cedric. "I better walk you home." He added.

"You don't have to, though. I'll be fine in my own." She answered.

"Oh, but I want to, Luna."

"Very well, then."

They walked towards Luna's house. It was a bit far, but he didn't care about the distance. He was enjoying her company. No other girl made him feel this way before. She was just so…different. Luna suddenly sat on the ground and looked up the sky.

"Luna, is something wrong?" Cedric asked.

She didn't answer. She just gazed up. Cedric sat beside her, and looked at the sky himself.

The view was breathtaking. There were millions of tiny stars glittering in the night sky. They sat there for a moment, then stood up to go back home. Cedric walked her to the door. Before entering, she gave him a hug.

"I was enchanted to meet you, Cedric."

He hugged her back. "I was enchanted to meet you, too."

They said their goodbyes, and Luna turned to open the door with a smile on her face. Little did she know that the boy facing the opposite direction couldn't stop smiling, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
